Bad Romance
'"Bad Romance"' by ''Lady Gaga ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. Dancers The classic mode contains a trio of women, and the official choreo consists of a man. Classic Lead Dancer *Legless jumpsuit and wedding veil. *Straight hair & flower headband (during the chorus). *Puffy hi-low dress (also during the chorus). *Purple glove. * Monster claws. * Purple outline. Backup Dancers *Legless jumpsuits. *Chignons and wedding veils. *Both have red gloves. *Both have red outline. Badromance coach 3.png Badromance coach 2.png Badromance coach 1.png Official Choreo ' ' *Black short hair. * Pink eye shield. *Teal one-sleeved cropped shirt that's highly cut on the left. *Pink crop top. *Black shorts. *Pink and blue striped socks. *Black boots. *Royal blue fingerless glove. . Background Classic White random connected lines appear, and for the pre and after chorus parts of the background are completely pitch black. At the end of the song, it is made clear that the dancers' wedding gowns touched the ground and turned into a pile of lace. Official Choreo It uses the extreme background from the previous game. The colours that flash are red, violet, and teal. Mashup Bad Romance ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Monsters'. It consists of monsters/spooky dancers and can only be unlocked in October. The mashup is likely named this because Lady Gaga's fans are called "Little Monsters". GM# - Where a gold move occurs. ( ) '(parentheses) indicate the type of monster the dancer is dressed as. *I Will Survive (Zombie) 'GM1 * Sympathy For The Devil (Devil) *Born To Be Wild (Werewolf) *Funkytown (Alien) *Applause (Alternate) (Show Dancer) * I Will Survive * Maneater (Likely a Succubus) * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse (Clown) *Born To Be Wild *Monster Mash (Frankenstein's Monster) GM2 *Funhouse *Funkytown *Applause (Alternate) *I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse *Born To Be Wild *Monster Mash GM3 *Funhouse *Applause (Alternate) *Funkytown *I Will Survive *Monster Mash *Maneater *Sympathy For The Devil *I Will Survive *Funhouse *Born To Be Wild *Sympathy For The Devil GM4 GM5 *Funhouse *Maneater Gold Moves Classic There are three''' gold moves in the routine, all of which are the same. Lead Dancer '''All: At the chorus, bring your arms downward and upward. (Kissing style) Back-up Dancers All: At the same time as the lead dancer, put your forearms on top of your arms. (Folding style) BR 1.png|All Gold Moves Official Choreo There are three''' gold moves in the official choreography: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: When the chorus begins, bring your arms downward and give your legs a slight shake while kneeling. Gold Move 3: When the third chorus begins, quickly bring your arms upward and give them a strike. Bad Romance (Official Choreo) - Golde Move 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 Bad Romance (Official Choreo) - Golde Move 3.png|Gold Move 3 Mashup There are 5 'Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: '''Put your hands down at the screen. (I Will Survive) This is the second move for the routine. '''Gold Moves 2 and 3: '''Shake your arms back and forth. (Monster Mash) '''Gold Move 4: '''Swivel down. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 5: '''Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) Survive GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (I Will Survive) Monster Mash Gold Move 2.png|Gold Moves 2 & 3 (Monster Mash) 4-1.PNG|Gold Move 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) 5-1.PNG|Gold Move 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Trivia *This is heavily considered to have some "ghoulish" features. ** Just Dance always has a Halloween themed dance because the game comes out in October. This and Black Widow are most likely the Halloween songs for Just Dance 2015. ***It is the second Lady Gaga song to have this Halloween theme, after [[Applause|''Applause]].'' *The words "stick" and "b***h" are censored, the former referring to a man's reproductive organs, and the latter simply being too explicit. ** This is the first Lady Gaga song with censored words. ** Despite being removed, they can still be slightly heard. * This is the third Lady Gaga song in the series, with the first two being ''Just Dance and Applause on Just Dance 2014 *This routine resembles that of Black Widow. *This is the first time that the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. ** This is also the first time the coaches' skin color isn't tan/yellow like in Hot n Cold because they're wearing white clothes. In fact, if you look closely, their skin is pointed to a more flesh colour; it can be seen well in an HD photo. ** This is the second song after Hot N Cold in which its dancer(s) are wearing wedding gowns. * This is the first time a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real. It always happens in Just Dance Kids, but it has never happened in the original series. * If anyone would be able to see the lead dancer's face clearly, they would assume that she might be the same dancer as P4 from Tetris. * It was confirmed in the final Just Dance World Cup that Mehdi Kerkouche is the dancer of the official choreography. * Both routines (especially the extreme) use some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choreography when the chorus is sung. * Both modes have similar moves due to them following the original choreography. * This is the second song, in the main series, that has the official choreography after Applause''in Just Dance 2014. ** This is also the second song by Lady Gaga that has the official choreography . * The lead dancer does not keep in rhythm with the background dancers during the twists. * This is the oldest 21st century song in Just Dance 2015. ** Barring DLC, it's the only 00's song in the game. * The backup dancers highly resemble Maddie Ziegler in the music video for Chandelier by Sia when the verses are sung. * Since ''Oh No! has non playable backup dancers, this is the official first ever all female Trio dance mode in the whole series, not counting the On-Stage version of Just Dance. * The game uses the longer version, which is 4:54, rather than the shorter version like Ubisoft usually would use. ** This is one of the longest songs in the main series. ** It beats I Don't Feel Like Dancing as the longest song in the main series. * The Mashup includes some dancers which are not monsters. They are Maneater (she could be a demon, succubus or vampire; if she is then she can be considered a monster), Funhouse (she's a clown, not a monster; however, clowns are known to scare people), Funkytown (aliens are technically not monsters, but its appearance may make people think the coach is indeed a monster), Applause's alternate mode (she could be a clown, mime or show dancer). * The Mashup features quite possibly the quickest appearance of a gold move in relation to the beginning of the song and move number. The first gold move appears as the 2nd move (during I Will Survive) in the entire choreography. ** The Bad Romance Mashup tied with the Just Dance 2 DLC song Chicken Payback for the earliest appearance of a gold move, the first one in the entire choreography appears as the second pictogram. However, the one for Bad Romance's Mashup appears earlier. * The song has three French lines, two different ones. They're "J'veux ton amour" (I want your love) and "Et je veux ta revanche" (And I want your revenge). * In a trailer revealing some unknown routines, which says "Adding new flavors to the mix," one of the dancers is seen with the same elements as that in the classic mode for this track. He was a black silhouette and was under dark blue sheets, just like the backup dancers for the classic mode. * In the Classic routine, the dancers can be very hard to see. * The official choreography uses a move from When I Grow Up (3rd Contest Winner Choreography). In this case it's very possible the contest winner used a move from the music video, so Bad Romance's alternate mode didn't exactly recycle the move. * The official choreography is claimed by Ubisoft to be the hardest choreography ever in the series when it is unlocked. * The dancer in the official choreo can be seen lip synching the line, "Rah rah ah ah ah, roma-roma-ah, Gaga, ooh-la-la, want your bad romance." He only lip syncs a few of these repeated lines. * The Community Remix for this song only features the finalists from the Just Dance World Cup. ** It is thus the first 'themed' Community Remix in the series. Gallery BadRomanceBG.jpg Bad Romance254.jpg badromance.jpg|Bad Romance Bad Romance Extreme.jpg|Bad Romance (Official Choreography) Bad_romance_jdn.png|Bad Romance Dancer bad romance choreo.png Bdonjd2015.jpg 11-Bad Romance.png|Classic Avatar 198.png|Official Choreo Avatar badromance_cover.png badromancealt_cover.png BR Pictos.png|Pictograms bad romance contestant.png|One of the contestants in the community remix, in the same costume as the alternate dancer. Badromancemu cover.png|MashUp Icon Videos File:Lady Gaga - Bad Romance File:Just Dance 2015 - Bad Romance - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414737635 File:"Bad_Romance"_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Monsters_Mashup_Routine_5*_Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - World Cup Finalists Community Remix Bad Romance (Official Choreography) Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs Category:All Female Trios Category:00's Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Longest song in the Just Dance series Category:Solo Males Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs over 4 minutes